


The Girl in the Painting

by Wbererguin_The_Great



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Boredom, Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, JFC, Not Canon Compliant, Random & Short, noteveninthisfandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wbererguin_The_Great/pseuds/Wbererguin_The_Great
Summary: She's quite like a rose if you think about it. Easily admirable from a distance, but one step too close and it may draw blood.





	The Girl in the Painting

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not even in ib anymore w h y did i write this  
> enjoy maybe???  
> ((literally only wrote this bc someone on youtube said they wanted a mary creepypasta and i was bored))  
> (((this isn't even a creepypasta asdfghjkl)))

I let my hand gently trace over her pale cheek, admiring the apparent softness. My eyes locked with her deep blue ones, which seemed to pierce my soul with her gaze. After a brief moment, I slowly moved to the blonde waves of her flowing hair that smoothly poured from behind her shoulders. As my fingers danced over the canvas, I could almost feel the silky fabric of her green frock. Ah, what a magnificent piece of art.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, smiling at how strange I must look from another's perspective. When I opened them, they were met with a pair of eyes as beautiful and intense as the sea. Her eyes. She had...moved? 

"Would you like to join me?" she cooed, her soft, angelic voice filling my ears. I didn't flinch, or scream, or react in any way a normal person would have. I simply took the petite hand she held out to me without any hesitation. As I climbed through the painting, I couldn't help but notice a silver glint in the hand she held behind her back.


End file.
